To Sing For Stars
by DawdlingTime
Summary: AU: Ally is admitted into a hospital after an accident, whilst in the hospital she meets the sickly Austin, who-as time passes-only seems to become sicker. Their time spent together turns into friendship(or something more) as they assure each other that everything will be fine. Auslly
1. Chapter One: Twinkling Stars and Tours

Chapter One: Twinkling Stars and Tours

**Author's Note**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you recognize.<strong>

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

"I'll be fine, Dad."

That was what I said to him before he left the hospital room. I didn't want him to fret over me any longer. It's hard enough holding myself together and the pain on his face seeing my battered body did not help at all.

It's been two days since my accident. I got transferred from the emergency room to this hospital room after they made sure I was relatively stable. With the state of my body, I'm going to be stuck here for a while.

With a relieved and also heavy sigh, I opened up my songbook. At least I still have my precious book. I spent the rest of the hour writing a new song. Or at least _trying_ to. It just wasn't the same as home and I really missed my old piano. After scribbling over the first line for the hundredth time, I gave up and closed my songbook. I need to go outside.

I pressed the call button the nurse showed me earlier today, and within minutes a nurse arrived.

"Hi," she said, " you called for assistance?"

"Yeah, is it alright if I go out for a bit?...I'm kind of bored."

"Sure! Just let me help you get up."

As she disconnected this and connected that, I wondered if Trish was out of school yet. What time was it anyway? I wish I could see or call her right now. The nurse helped me into my wheelchair and began to roll me out into the hallway.

The halls had patients and staff milling about. Hospital staff were easily identified as they were dressed in pastel coloured scrubs. My nurse was as friendly as ever. She asked me a question politely.

"Is there anywhere specific you want to go?"

I thought about it and replied, "Not really."

"Well, I would recommend going to the Teen Lounge. There's magazines, video games, music, and other teens."

"Wait, music?"

"Yes," you could hear the smile in her voice, "we have a selection of songs you could listen to. There's even a piano if you're interested in playing, but that piano's usually being played by our performer."

What performer? I decided not to ask. We could always share and anyway, she had me at piano. I could work on my songs with the piano, or just play. Playing music on the piano has always soothed me.

"Teen Lounge sounds like a plan." I said.

When we got near the door I assume lead to the Teen Lounge, I heard singing and the sound of piano playing coming from the room. The voice was melodious and uplifting, despite the song.

"Looks like it's your lucky day," the nurse laughed, "he's singing today."

By he she meant the blond boy sat at the piano. His back faced me but the voice flowing throughout the whole room entranced me. I guess that's the performer my nurse told me about. The small audience-and I do mean small-gazed up at him adoringly.

I whispered to the nurse. "I thought this was a Teen's Lounge? What's with the kids?"

"I guess his voice reaches all ages. This happens from time to time, by the way. The children love hearing him sing."

The singer ended the song with a flourish of notes. "Twinkle, twinkle, little star. How I wonder what you are!"

He stood up and flamboyantly bowed as the audience clapped and cheered. I clapped along too, because he made the simple song sound good anyway. The children quickly surrounded him with their enthusiastic chatter. He laughed and struggled to reply to all of them. I felt like I was trespassing on a private moment, when he suddenly looked up.

My eyes connected with his. They were a warm brown, and seemed to light up when they made contact with mine. He bent down, muttered a few words to the kids, and they ran off giggling. I panicked as he started towards me.

"Hey." He flashed a charming smile and my heart fluttered. The nurse whispered a quick excuse into my ear and went away.

"Hi."

"So," he started, "I haven't seen you around before..."

"Oh, I'm new," I gulped,"checked in just today, actually. I heard you perform...nice song."

The blond gave me a dorky grin. "Thanks! It's a highly requested song."

"I would think so. Songwriter myself, actually. Twinkle twinkle little star is my all time favourite." I replied back with a tone full of snark.

"It's mine too!" I had a feeling he wasn't lying. "And really? Wow, you've got to sing me some of your songs sometime."

"Yeah, sure..." As if I'll show this guy my song book.

"Hey, you know what? I've got the greatest idea ever," he enthusiastically bobbed, "how would you like a tour by yours truly? I'll show you all the nooks and crannies of this place!"

That sounds fun, seeing how I don't have much to do here say for the piano. My lips quirked up in a small smile. "Lead the way."

He gave a whoop of happiness and I almost laughed at his glee. Was he ever sad? "I promise this is going to be the best tour ever. I'm Austin, by the way."

"Ally." I extended my hand out for a handshake. Austin wrapped me in a big hug.

I guess that works too.

"Ally," he repeated slowly, trying out the name, "I feel like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship!"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>  
><strong>And that's it so far! I still need to edit the next few chapters, but send me a review if you liked it. Let me know if the plot's alright. Thanks for reading~<strong>


	2. Chapter Two: Napkins and a Nurse

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

The tour had ended almost three hours ago. Austin had been a great guide, and I found myself laughing and smiling along with him. His cheerful attitude and hilarious commentary was contagious, after all. Austin is outgoing, friendly, and absolutely sweet. The blond was completely different from me, yet we clicked.

Shaking my head, I looked around my hospital room. My eyes landed on a brown slip of paper. A combination of letters and numbers was hastily scrawled in blue ink.

_"And then we had a pancake fight!" Austin told me as I took a bite of my food. Hm, canteen food's not that bad._

_I scoffed. "How does that even work?"_

_"It's easy! All you need to do is-"_

_"Ally Dawson?"_

_I turned to see the previous nurse behind us, with a bit of a relieved look in her eyes._

_"I'm afraid I'll have to interrupt." The nurse eyed both Austin and Ally sitting at the little plastic cafeteria table. "Ally, you need to retire to your room and get some rest. We don't want too much strain on your body."_

_"Oh." I realized with a start that I couldn't really spend all day hanging out with Austin. I turned to him. "So, I guess I'll see you around?..."_

_He nodded with a grin. "I look forward to it!"_

_The nurse rolled my wheelchair towards the door of the cafeteria as I was left with my thoughts. They were interrupted when a sudden "Wait!" came from behind us._

_"A-ally!" Austin jogged over with a ripped piece of the standard paper napkin. His face a light shade of pink, he handed me it. "I thought-you know, if you can't find me or you just want to talk...you could come over to my room. N-not that you have to come to my room! You could get someone to make a call directly to my room too." He stuttered a bit and grew even more flustered as he realized how absolutely scandalous his words were._

_I smiled. "Thanks."_

_And with that, the nurse went on with taking me to my room. I let out a sigh and brought a hand to my face. _

_My cheeks were warm, and undoubtedly blushing._

My head leaned back into the pillow. I was exhausted from such an exhilarating day. As much as I liked being with Austin, the condition of my body made me even more weary.

"Ally!~" A very familiar voice resonated from the doorway.

I blinked in surprise. "Trish? Oh my god, you're here!"

My best friend brought an object from behind her back and chimed, "With a gift, too. I brought you your favourite!"

"Pickles!" The jar was put safely on my side table. "Thank you so much, you have no idea how much I have missed these."

"No problem, I got it from my new job." She shrugged. Her tone then turned more serious. "How are you?"

I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring smile. "I'm fine. The doctor says they need to keep track of how I'm doing. I should be released in a couple of days, but I still need to do some physical training to fix my legs. Might be a while before I can get back my strength."

"I'm glad. When I heard what happened I expected the worse and if-"

"It's okay, Trish. I'm all good so there's nothing to be worried about."

She seemed to lighten up after that. "Right then! When you get better, we'll throw a big party or something in Sonic Boom. It's going to be awesome. Music, cak-"

Some things will always be the same. "Better get that. It may or may not be your boss."

"I'll see you later then, Ally! Get better!"

I waved to her as she left the room. "What do you mean" echoed off the walls of the corridor. I released a fond chuckle as I picked up my songbook from the side table. My mind was much more at ease when then this morning while I wrote a new song. My room was filled with the sound of my composing of a new song full of inspiration. What was this song about? Uncertainty, new people, and friendships.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh my gosh I can't believe the amount of feedback I got! Thanks so much for reviewing, following, and the favs. It makes my day and totally makes me want to write. Austin and Ally will have more action in the next couple of chapters ;-) Sorry the chapters are still short!<strong>

**Tell me what you thought of this chapter~And thank you, again, for reading**


	3. Chapter Three: Dreams and Dances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you recognize.**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

_I'm airborne, everything is still; time is frozen._

_Then came the_ pain_._

_I hold in a scream from how sudden it is. It's a burning, unbearable feeling in my back and a throb in my leg. My body was in the most agony it had ever been in. 'Oh god, I'm going to die,' I thought. I can't do anything. Why can't I move? I need to move, but all I do is stay on my tormented back._

_Cries of pain and screeches for help exploded all around me, and everything blurred before my eyes. Somebody _help_ me, please._

_I'm hurt._

_And so, so scared._

With a choked gasp, I awake. It takes me a long time for me to remember that I am safely tucked in my hospital bed. There is the window overlooking the streets. Thin and white, almost sheer, curtains barely cover it so I can see the stars in the night sky. Cars frequent the streets in the busy city of Miami. With a wince, my eyes scan the medical equipment: cards, flowers, and various gifts including a jar of pickles arranged on the table to my right. The hospital room I had grown accustomed to was familiar and comforting as I tried to calm myself.

Soon, the only signs of my nightmare are my strained breaths. I run a cold, sweaty hand through my tangled hair. My concentration is on taking calming breaths and a silent mantra.

'I'm fine, I'm fine, I'm fine.'

Thousands thoughts go through my mind each second. Doesn't this happen to everyone after a nightmare? I inhale a final large gulp of air and exhale it-the signal of my panic vanishing. I gently ease myself back into my bed and try to sleep again. Tonight was not the first time I had this particular dream.

If only I knew my nightmares will continue during the days too.

* * *

><p>The streaks of sun filter through the curtains. I find the blankets twisted around my limbs as I regain my full senses. A long time is spent thinking of what to do. There's nothing really that I need to do. 'I've got no school,' and then I groaned, "<em>school<em>. My grades will suffer from this. I need to get my homework assignments so I don't fall behind." Mentally, I make a note to remember to text some friends from my classes for the notes and homework.

Sometime later, someone lightly knocks on my door.

"You can come in," I call out. The nurse from yesterday swings open the door while balancing a tray of food. Feeling guilty because I never bothered to learn her name, I glance at her name tag. _Jenny_, it says. "Hey."

"Morning," she sets the tray onto the side table, "I just need to do a quick check up, and then you can have some breakfast."

"Okay."

It's an uncomfortable silence as Jenny does whatever she is doing with the monitors and other machinery. Occasionally, she writes something down on a clipboard she got from the back of my door. Jenny, probably sensing the discomfort, makes small talk. "Any plans for today?"

"Nope, not really..."

"I see."

Before the pregnant silence starts again, I quickly blurt, "When am I getting out?"

"In a couple of days, most likely. You might think you're alright but," she hung the clipboard back onto the door, "we still need to do a couple of scans to be sure. Besides, you need your doctor's orders to get out."

"Oh."

"Well, I'm done here for now! Enjoy your breakfast," she says a smile. A flat plastic surface is pulled from the side of my bed to become an adjustable table for me. The tray of plain, but likely nutritional food is placed on it.

"Thank you."

"You're very welcome," she replies, and exits the room.

I take a spoonful of my oatmeal, and find it more appetizing than usual. It's no surprise when I gobble that up within minutes. I am really hungry. Just as I am about to tear through a banana, the phone on my right rings. I pick it up and bring it to my ear.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ally!" The voice is boyish and happy, and I immediately recognize it.

"Austin?"

"That's me!"

"How did you manage to call my room?"

"It wasn't that hard, actually..." and he went off about how he called someone and asked to contact Ally Dawson. The person found which room I was in and connected the line directly to Austin. While he speaks, I polish off my fruit and my milk carton. "And so now I have your number to call!"

"Great? I would have came to visit you eventually."

"I was worried about you and I wanted to-" Austin paused. "You were?"

"L-like later, yeah. I've only known you for a day, Austin. You could be an axe murderer for all I know."

He laughed, "I was going to invite you now, but you can come later since you think I may be a hammer murderer."

I felt a grin form on my face, "_Axe_ murderer."

"Whatever! Hammer murderers are just as scary."

"Right."

"Right," he parrots.

"Alright."

"Alright."

"_Austin_," I huffed but still smiled, " you want to hang up?"

"You hang up first, _Ally_."

A sigh. "Will you hang up if I visit you in ten minutes?"

"Hm...maybe. I'm still deciding if you're a hammer murderer."

"Okay then, I shall leave you to come to your decision. Bye!"

"W-wait!"

The phone was placed back with a click. I stretched my upper body, careful of moving anything down there. Honestly, I was planning to go to his room anyway. There wasn't much to do and a day with Austin sounded more exciting then sitting around alone in my own room. I have yet to ask for missed homework and such, anyway. My finger pressed the red call button by my headboard. Jenny came through the door again.

"Hey, how can I help you?"

"Could you help me into my wheelchair again? Thanks."

I was settled into my wheelchair and went about the hospital's hallway, pushed by Jenny. In my hand, was the brown slip of paper napkin. I told Jenny the room I wanted to go to and she nodded. "Isn't that Austin's room?"

"H-how do you know that?"

"He's been in this hospital for quite a bit, you could say."

"Why?" Austin seemed fine to me, maybe even more lively than a healthy person .

"Ah, can't really tell you. It's complicated and plus, patient confidentiality, you know?"

"Oh," I muttered lamely again, crestfallen. Something occurred to me and I asked, "Will I be able to move this wheelchair by myself?"

"You could, actually. Just not for long periods of time, because that will put a strain on your body. I'll teach you right now, if you'd like?"

"I'd like that."

The nurse that me how to move forwards, backwards, and change directions using as little energy as possible. When she finished, I felt completely confident at moving my wheelchair. Jenny is a decent teacher, I told her, and she could change professions if she wanted to. She laughed it off and told me I was a good student, and that was all.

We went on an elevator and it took us to the fourth floor. Now a wheelchair expert, I requested that I go the rest of the way myself. Jenny said yes and told me to not be afraid to ask anybody for help if I needed it. The nurse and I exchanged our farewells, and I was off to room 4S.

Nobody paid me any mind as I rolled towards what I hoped was the right direction. Hospital staff went about their own business, and patients-mostly children and teens-lay in their beds are was doing something else in their rooms. The wheels of my ride squeaked a bit as I stopped before the door I was looking for. Sure enough, '4S' was above the door and a paper with 'Austin Moon' on it was slipped behind a plastic cover beside the door. The door was slightly ajar.

I took a deep breath and tapped the doorframe with my fist.

But a higher, female voice answered my knocking instead. "Come in?"

Confused, I hesitantly entered the room.

"Ally!" The voice I had grown accustomed to greeted me.

However, I was not anticipating the sight that was now before my eyes. Austin was lying on his bed with his shirt buttoned open. Tubes and hospital equipment was all connected to him. A woman, not a nurse but still in an uniform, stood over him. She was performing ministrations on his chest and looked up at me in curiosity.

"Hi Austin..."I trailed off, not quite sure what to say.

He smiled sheepishly. "Hey," the blond coughed to the side, "sorry about, um, this..."

"Oh, it's really no problem." The various gears and details on my chair was suddenly really interesting. This was made in China? Fascinating.

The hospital staff member continued the massage on his chest area. He would give a few coughs every now and then, each one coming from deep in his throat. Minutes passed and I watched as his coughs got more and more infrequent. He looked so _sickly_ in those moments when coughs wracked his whole body. Finally, the nurse muttered something to him and buttoned his shirt up. She then passed by me and said a goodbye as she went out the door.

"So," Austin started, "how are you feeling?"

'How am I feeling? I should be asking him that.' Instead, I asked, "Alright. You?"

"Better than ever!"

"Awesome."

He swung his legs over his bed and stood up, full of energy. Within seconds he was the same boy I met a day ago. "I got a new game today! Wanna play?"

"Depends, what is it?"

"Just Dance!"

"No."

"Aw," he gave me a look of a wounded puppy, "why not?"

I deadpan and give Austin a pointed look at my current...predicament. "It's not like I can just stand up and dance a complicated routine with my very much capable legs."

"Oh." Austin stops as if he realized it just now, but just as soon as he had hesitated he beamed. "No problem! Ally, this isn't the first time I've encountered this problem with people in wheelchairs, you know?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm glad."

The boy goes to the television set and moves the console parts around a bit. He then grabs two long rectangular Wii controllers, and hands one to me. "Just put your hand through the strap and tighten it so it won't fall off." I do what he says.

By the time I move myself in front of the television, he's already turned on the game and is flipping through the songs.

"Do you have a song you want?"

"Nope," I shrug indifferently, "you can pick whatever you think is best."

"Let's do medley! That way, we can do a bunch of songs and dance moves."

The first song plays and I move my arms to match the moves on the screen, albeit a bit awkwardly. He had moved the sensor bar lower so that it could sense my movements even though I'm sitting down. Austin is dancing fluidly, scoring 'Perfect!' most of the time. He seems like a natural dancer. I'm just secretly thankful that I don't have to play this game on my legs. The grace he possesses is not something I have and I would have given myself another injury.

Not too long later, the song changes to a more upbeat tempo. The moves get more complicated and picks up in speed. I'm barely getting the minimum score, and Austin seems like he's having trouble too. Who can blame us? The moves are impossible to do in time with the music! It changes again and I was about to sigh in relief but this song is even faster and the moves are harder. Our eyes meet and he giggles. I laugh along with him for no reason. Soon, we just give up and flap our hands around. Occasionally, one of us would randomly score the odd point.

"Hey Ally, look at this!"

Austin does a completely ridiculous dance and ends it with a dramatic pose that looks nothing close to what we're supposed to do. He causes me to laugh even harder. At this point, I am giggling with him so much that there is more laughter in these few minutes than in a month. This happens for the rest of the medley of songs. When the music ends and the scores pop up, we are out of breath.

Our game had attracted quite a lot of attention. A couple of heads peer in to check up on us, and what a weird sight it must have been! Two smiling teenagers-one standing, one in a wheelchair- gulping for air after playing an intense video game.

"That was the best game I've ever played," I breathed out. And it was, to be honest, the most fun I've had in a long while. My smile was so big it was starting to hurt.

Austin released another shaky laugh, "Same."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello once again! Many thanks for the favs, follows, and reviews. I am so grateful for such readers!<strong>

**The chapter is much longer than usual, hope you guys don't mind! Initially I wrote short chapters because I assumed people would want straight to the point stuff, and descriptions might make them lose interest. Special thanks to I-Dream-Of-Hardyz (sorry about not making them periods, fanfic site won't let me) for your advice!**

**Feedback would be nice. Is this is a good chapter length or not? Thoughts or feelings? Predictions? ;)**


	4. Chapter Four: A Movie and a Moment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

Austin and I planned to hang out in his room today. He suggested we watch a movie or something together. A little help from Jenny to get into my wheelchair and I got to his room with ease. The movements I made to propel myself forward was like second nature now. When I get out of this wheelchair, I'm pretty sure my arms are going to be_ really_ strong.

I knocked on the door, "Hey, Austin? It's Ally."

"Come in!"

The door swung open to reveal no nurse this time, but just Austin crouched before an open cabinet. As I rolled myself closer, I could see he was browsing through a collection of DVDs. A small pile of DVDs had already compiled on his right. He was looking thoroughly, brow furrowed in concentration.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

Distractedly, he scanned the cover of one DVD and said, "Movies we can watch."

The vast amount of DVDs in his cabinet rivaled that of the Teen Lounge's (which he had shown to me on our tour). There was like half a dozen of DVDs in the approved pile. "You have a lot."

He shrugged. "I have lots of time here."

With a hum of finality, Austin turned to me and spread out the ones he picked in a fan like shape. "Any movie, take a pick!"

The movies before me were comedies, action movies, and a couple of musical ones. Not a bad range to choose from. I chose a comedy that I haven't watched and handed it to him.

"Not a bad choice," he chirped, " one of my favourites!"

He inserted the disc and we assumed our spots. Austin sat on an armchair he pulled up right in front of the television. And me? I sat in my wheelchair. The movie began with a funny monologue from the main character, which Austin and I both got really good laughs out of. It was familiar to see the high school life, however exaggerated it was in the movie. There were petty fights, gossip, and just plain old stereotypes. Of course, it got really boring really quickly.

"Wanna do something else?" I asked the blond, who didn't really seem all that into it anyway. I wondered if he watched it just because I chose it. Or maybe he had watched it too many times? Either way, we were both disinterested.

"Yup!"

"Let's play, uh..."

He was quick to suggest something. "Twenty-one questions!"

'How original.'

"Okay," I agreed. It was a pretty good idea, actually. I didn't know too much about him from the small talk or the dancing. "Twenty-one questions it is."

"I'll start, then! Favourite food?"

"Pickles." I said it with little to no hesitation. "How about you?"

"Pancakes! What's your hobbies or talents?"

"Cloud watching, calligraphy, and," I hesitated. "writing songs. I like music. You?"

"Me too! Except, I'm not good at like, _writing_ the songs." Austin rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"I could help out sometime," I offered, "we could write a song together..."

"That sounds great!"

These simple questions went back and forth, and we learned more about each other. But there was still the question that has been bothering me since yesterday's conversation with Jenny. So I asked him.

"Why are you here?" His reply was a blank look.

"This is...my room?"

"No, I meant," I paused, unsure how to phrase the question, "why are you here...in a hospital?"

"I'm sick."

"Care to elaborate?"

"I have a disease that's genetic. It's called cystic fibrosis and," Austin coughed into a closed fist, "as you can see, it messes up my breathing. Not exactly dangerous, but I could die."

Austin looked up and gazed out the window, emotions I could not decipher flickering in those eyes. 'He could die? That's pretty dangerous to me.' I was afraid I had hurt him or gotten too personal with that question when he spoke again.

"Remember that person yesterday? She's my respiratory therapist and she loosens up secretions or something. Otherwise," he gave a bitter laugh, "I wouldn't be able to breathe. I'm part of a research program that tries to know more about it, and that's why I'm always here."

"I'm so sorry."

The corner of his lip twitched up, "It's okay. My family and friends help."

Not knowing what to really say or do, I reached over and grasped his hand in a show of support.

"Come on," he smiled softly, "I forgot to show you the best place in this hospital."

"So the tour's still not over?"

"The tour is never over!"

I followed him to the elevator where he pressed the button for our destination. The elevator went so far up that nobody was in there except us when it dinged. Elevator doors slid open to reveal...another door? Austin opened it and gestured to what was outside.

"Welcome to the rooftop."

I could see why he found this place his favourite. The fenced in area overlooked the city of Miami and I felt like I was a flying bird from the view. A cool breeze swept through my hair as I breathed in the fresh air. Today, the sky was a clear blue and the sun's rays shined through fluffy clouds. I felt absolutely free.

Austin leisurely walked to the fence. I joined him in silence. There was something about the way he looked out into the city that made him seem at peace. He looked absolutely content being just there.

"I like to think here," he stated, "there's usually no one here to bother me, and I can forget about being in a hospital altogether."

We stayed there for a long time. Each of us was deep in our own thoughts.

He murmured quietly. "You know...I've always wanted to be a singer."

My mind flashed back to when I first saw him, performing to those children. "I can see that happening."

"Yeah, but with my disease it's impossible to even leave this place. Anyway, my dad has always said that I have a bazillion to one chance in making it."

"Really?" I gaped at him. "That's exactly what _my_ dad says too!"

He looked as astonished as I was, but then his gaze softened. "Looks like we're even more alike than we thought."

Maybe it was just the moment, maybe not. However, when my eyes met with his, something clicked.

His face grew nearer and nearer to mine. I saw the golden specks in his hazel eyes, closer than ever. The distance between us shortened slowly- but I knew-surely, that it would disappear. Still, I did nothing to stop it.

But he did.

Austin, at the last second, snapped his head back and turned away to his side. An empty feeling filled me but another different one soon replaced it as Austin doubled over.

The terrible coughs I heard yesterday wracked his entire body. He seemed to crumble to the ground while he covered his mouth. It sounded like he was choking on something deep within him.

"Austin! What's happening?"

The blond just shook his head, still coughing. He looked up at me with wide eyes full of panic. Austin tried to say something, but the coughing got even worse and he was now struggling to get oxygen in short inhales. My mind flashing back to the First Aid I learned in school, I encouraged him to cough. But there wasn't anything I could do right now. I know it wasn't just any ordinary object lodged in his throat, and I can't do anything without risking hurting him.

"Hang on, okay?" I said desperately, the terror in me rising. "I'm going to go get help!"  
><em><br>_I pushed as fast as I could.

'Stupid wheelchair!'

'Faster!'

_I could die_, he had said.

'No!' I tried to push that thought away.

I won't let him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! At least you sort of know what's up with Austin now, eh?<strong>  
><strong>Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. It's a much later update than usual, sorry about that. <strong>

**As always, I cannot thank you guys enough! The amount of feedback I got is astounding. **


	5. Chapter Five: Saved and Singing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

When I became conscious again, I hear murmurs of voices. Where am I? Panic fills me as I try to recall what had happened. I don't remember going to bed.

"-most of the built up mucus should be out of his lungs, Mrs. Moon. He should be alright for the time being, the BiPAP will stabilize his breathing."

The relieved voice of my mother reaches my ears. "Oh, thank you, Doctor."

"Don't thank me, thank his friend. If it wasn't for her, we wouldn't have made it in time."

That's right. Yes, now I remember. I had shown Ally the rooftop and I had an episode. My alarm faded as the memories came back to me.

_"Austin! What's happening?" Ally's had said, frantically._

_I couldn't answer her. I could barely breathe. My head shook helplessly as the onslaught of coughs became more severe. 'Help,' I hoped my eyes told her, 'Get help.' Thankfully, she seemed to get the message._

_"Hang on, okay? I'm going to go get help!"_

_Ally left, and just like that, I was alone again._

_Those few moments were the worst. The pangs of pain in my chest was torture enough, but the fear that I would suffer and die alone was worse than death itself. I should have called Ally back. I'd rather have her by my side as I gasp my final breaths, than die the way most of my life was._

_Lonely._

_I wanted to laugh right then and there. Just when I meet Ally, who-without question- brightened my life- I have to leave. The past few days with her flashes across my mind. Is this what happens when you're dying? Does Death taunt you with what could have been?_

_Ally never did show me her songs._

_My vision blurs around the edges just when I hear the pounding of feet and shouts. There's people here now to help me. I feel relieved that Ally made it in time. Knowing I'll be fine, I passed out._

The doctor speaks to my mother, shaking me out of my flashback. "I'll take my leave now."

"Yes, thank you again."

A click of the door being closed as he leaves.

My mother holds my hand, probably sitting by my bedside. I try to open my eyes, but it's too difficult. Her whispers to me are shaky, the effect of being on the verge of tears.

"Austin," she says, " Austin, Austin, Austin. You had your poor mother scared out of her mind. Do you have _any_ idea..." Mom sniffles a bit before gripping my hand tighter and continuing her muttering.

I almost have half the mind to just continue my fake slumber. It's rare she comes to visit and I longed to keep her presence here. However, my eyes flutter open as I 'awake'.

"Hey Mom." My mouth is dry and the greeting sounds awful.

"_Hey, Mom?_ That's what I get after all this?"

"What else am I supp-"

My words are cut off as she embraces me. "Don't do that again."

I nod, patting her gently. She has more prominent wrinkles. The stress of work was really getting to her and I feel guilty for adding to it. Mom and Dad are already overworking themselves to pay the hospital bills, so I'm slightly surprised to see her.

"Where's Dad?" I asked, as if I didn't know the answer already.

"He's working. I was lucky enough that I was off of my shift when I got the call." Mom releases me and fixes me with a look. "Now, why did you have an attack? Did you not take the proper medications? Is the chest therapy working? Austin-"

"Relax, Mom. I probably did something to make it worse." Lie. _I_ am getting worse. "Accidentally, of course."

She sighs. "What am I going to do with you?"

I hear recognizable knocks at the door. Three sharp but gentle raps on the wood, perfectly timed. "You can come in!"

Ally comes through the door but freezes when she sees my mother. "I'm sorry. Am I interrupting something? I'll just come back later..."

"Nonsense!" My mom smiles at her. "Are you Ally?"

"Uh...yes?"

Mom stands up and shakes Ally's hand. "I owe you my son's life. Thank you for saving my son. But," She glares at me, "I find it suspicious how you two were alone."

I shrug. 'I wasn't planning anything.'

The brunette looks flustered. She looks down at her wheelchair-a habit she seemed to always do. "It's no problem, really."

"Well, I owe you my life for it." My mother glances at her watch and my heart plummets. "I need to leave now-shift's starting soon. Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye Mom," I say dishearteningly while she kisses my forehead. She hurriedly collects her purse and walks out of the room.

I take a look at Ally. It's great to see her after my near death experience. "Hi."

"Hey."

"How are you feeling?"

"Pretty good. You?"

"Better than ever."

My eyes catch sight of a brown, leather bound book underneath her wheelchair in the storage basket. "What's that?"

She follows my line of sight. "My songbook."

"Oh my god, really?" Excitement fills me to the brim. I use my best puppy dog look on her. "May I see it?"

"Um," she hesitates, eyes flashing from the book back to me.

I deflate a bit. "It's okay, you don't have to. Probably personal to you, right?"

"No, no," a look crosses her face, "you can read it. Here." Ally flips through the book, intent on finding an okay page for me to read. She stops on one and hands it to me.

Eagerly, I read the lyrics. "This is awesome." I try to sing the song the way I hope it's to be sang, but Ally laughs her tinkling bell laugh.

"That's way off," she giggles, "it goes more like this."

And she begins singing. Honestly, it's the most wonderful singing I've ever heard. Her melodious lilt is both euphoric and sweet.

I'm glad I didn't die before hearing her sing.

When she finishes, I'm in a trance. Taking it as a negative response, she nervously fidgets with her book. "Ah, what was I thinking?" Ally stutters, " this is _really_ bad and I can't believe I-"

"You were great." I say this with certainty."I mean-your song is great. Not that you're not great either! You are great." I take a deep breath. " Your singing is the best."

"Thanks," she smiles warmly at me, sending my heart fluttering wildly. "Do you want to start working on your song together?"

"Yea, that's a good idea. I am sort of bedridden right now." I joke and grin, but inside, my stomach is doing the flips.

I'm pretty sure it isn't from my disease.

In fact, it's a completely different disease altogether.

* * *

><p><strong>Austin's got a case of the loveee fever! Short chapter, but I'm trying to get back on my regular schedule of updating. Longer chapters mean more waiting, haha. Unless you guys prefer long chapters? Let me know if you do~<strong>

**Thanks again for the support and drop a review to tell me what you thought of this :)**


	6. Chapter Six: Training and Together?

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

I grunted from the effort while my arms shook beneath me. As instructed by my physiotherapist, I grasped the bars as support and tried to walk. Even though my steps were deliberate, I am proud of the progress I've made. My doctor, Dr. Kirkland, gave me the okay yesterday to start training myself to walk again. Hopefully I'll be able to transfer from my wheelchair to crutches soon.

My physiotherapist monitored my movements closely. She jotted down some notes on the paper and then cleared her throat. "I think that's enough for the day, Ally. How are you feeling?"

I was heaving for air. It's been a while since I've had any strenuous exercise. "Tired. But," I cracked a smile, "I feel good."

Which was true. I've wanted to start my physiotherapy since forever. Getting tired felt good because it felt like I was finally getting better. I wanted to get out of the hospital as soon as possible. At least, I think so.

There's some mixed feelings about leaving the ward. On one hand, it meant getting back to my life. However, on the other hand, it means I'll won't see Austin as often.

Or maybe never.

The reason I don't want to leave the hospital just yet? Austin. We are good friends and all but the thought of losing contact with him...Well, the possibility feels crushing, however odd that is.

Saying goodbye to my physiotherapist, I made my way to Austin's room. We have been working on a song for a couple of days now, and I have to say it's really good. We work well together, so it was easy and fun.

Elevator door closing behind me, I propelled myself towards room 4S. I noticed something was off when I came upon his wide open door. Instead of seeing my friend, the room was empty. The bed sheets were strewn messily, the TV was off, and there was no note.

'He's probably in the Teen Lounge.'

And so I set my course for the Teen Lounge, the place where we first met. Sometimes we went down here to use the piano for composing. I thought he'd be in the Teen Lounge, playing for the people(he does that often) or waiting for me to work on the song together. The room was still missing Austin though! I searched for him in the usual spots in the Lounge but there was no sign of the blonde. He wasn't playing with the children, relaxing on the couches, or at the piano.

'Speaking of the piano,' the instrument caught my eye, 'I could make use of my time here.'

I seated myself behind the keys and took out my songbook. There was always tweaking to be done to a song. I tried out a couple of notes on the piano and made slight adjustments to the chords and such. This went on for a while, but I got into it eventually and my fingers danced across the keys, playing the entire song. It was similar to my usual songs, but Austin gave it his own kind of twist. Those factors made this song just great.

I was playing the chorus when I felt a presence beside me. They began to play too, making the song more complex, but natural and complementing my parts. My gaze snapped to the person and widened as I realized it was Austin. He flashed me a smile that looked tired, and continued. The blonde started singing our work too. Soon, an audience gathered to listen to us.

It was fun and even thrilling to perform our song to these people. Normally I would be nervous, but with Austin playing by my side it was alright-perhaps even better. Our hands flew, nearly in sync, as we moved towards the end of our song. The confidence flowing in me was probably the reason but I began to sing with Austin too. Two voices in harmony, I felt an understanding between us. It's almost like we are connected in this moment.

We both ended the song with great energy. His eyes connected with mine as we sang the last note in perfect unity. We stared at each other for a while until the audience interrupted.

The applause was thunderous with whoops and cries for more. They bombarded us with praise, asking us if we planned to do another performance.

"That might happen actually," Austin replied, "how about that? A big show!"

I, running high on adrenaline, couldn't help but agree. "I don't see why not."

"It's settled then. There will be," Austin paused, " an Austin and Ally performance!"

"Bit of a ring to it."

"Yup!"

The crowd cheered happily. We weren't really sure when or how it was going to be, but we tried to answer their questions as best as we could. Their immense excitement was really getting to me. The more I thought about the upcoming performance, the more enthusiastic I became. A small child squeezed through the crowd to stand in front of us.

"I have a question," he said shyly.

I smiled warmly. "Go on ahead."

"Are you two together?"

I felt my face burn at that thought. Us, together? I glanced at Austin. His cheeks and ears were tinged pink too. We were both stuttering for an answer.

"Um, well," he started, "I guess we're not _really_ together..."

"Oh." I uttered lamely. What happened on the rooftop crossed my mind. Why is that suddenly coming up?

"No, wait-we _are _together."

"We are?"

He sighed in frustration. "Together, but not _together_ together. I think. I don't know, are we?"

Before I could open my mouth, a staff member came along and broke up the ruckus. He herded everyone away, telling them to leave us alone so to not to aggravate us. We are still patients in a hospital, all in all. The poor confused child was swept along with the rest of the people.

I tried to change the subject. "Seems like your song was popular. Congrats!"

"My song?" he chuckled, "I think you mean _our_ song. It wasn't just my genius, it was a _bit_ of yours too."

"Only a bit?" I asked playfully back. "Where were you, by the way?"

He looked to the side like he was intentionally avoiding my eyes. "Just some tests-check ups if you will."

Something was obviously bothering him, but he refused to open up. "How were your results?"

"Pretty good." He replied far too quickly.

I felt hurt that he didn't trust me enough to tell me what was wrong. Maybe it's not the right time. This is what friends are for, right? I wanted to listen to him and comfort him. "Alright. But if anything's happening, tell me okay? I care about you."

"I will," Austin looked at me, some emotion I couldn't identify flickering in those hazel eyes, "and _you_ tell _me_ if something's wrong too."

"Sure thing, wanna get started on another one of your songs? We have a performance to prepare for."

"Correction: our songs."

I laughed. "Right. _Our_ songs."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys, thanks for the feedback! It means a lot to me. I've decided to do kind of short chapters. Not quite as short as the first two(which will probably be edited eventually) but not as long as the third chapter. Updates will be every three or so days, give or take. Life pounces on me sometimes. Sorry in advance! :) <strong>


	7. Chapter Seven: Pianos and Performances

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

I had spoken to Jenny, who then informed other people in the hospital abut our upcoming performance. We needed their permission and help for our plans. It wouldn't be fair if some people weren't aware of when it is and then miss out. Austin and I decided that our performance will be relatively big. Patients and hospital staff are all invited to the Teen Lounge, and we'll perform for them.

I will play the piano, and Austin will play the guitar we had found coincidentally one day in the corner of the Teen Lounge. With the help of Jenny, we'll have microphones set up too. Everything is perfectly planned, just how I like it.

Just like a real concert or show, we have rehearsal. The usual visitors of the Teen Lounge agreed altogether that they would leave the room empty. Hospital staff ensured that nobody entered or disturbed us.

So that's why, at like eight o'clock at night, Austin and I were singing and playing the songs we have created. The songs were just as good if not better than the first one. I'm really pleased with them. With Austin, my writing mood came easily and he made it more fun. The more the merrier, right?

Anyway, we had practiced for a long time and we took a break. I started playing a song of mine that had no lyrics as of yet, so it was just the melody.

"That's really good," Austin praised earnestly. I felt him take a seat on the bench and play along too. He has always had a knack for playing instruments. I noticed that a few days ago when he surprised me with that unplanned duet. His talent made it easy to play something that went along flawlessly with my song.

Then, he did something unexpected again; he sped up.

I shook my head and laughed out loud as I picked up my speed too. He was fast, but I was faster. Unfortunately, I was proven wrong when his speed increased even more. So my fingers moved even quicker, and it was soon a competition of speed.

We tried to outdo each other, but it ended up with both of us messing up. Austin because he was showing off with complicated but fast notes, and me because I was giggling so hard.

"I think I have finger cramps," I breathed out, stomach hurting from the laughter. In response, Austin let out a roar of laughter.

"You fault." He stuck out his tongue childishly.

"My fault? You started it!" I retorted back, just as childishly.

"Alright," he put his hands up in surrender, "you win. I did start it, but you have to admit-I can do it faster than you."

"Not a snowball's chance in Miami." I yawned while stretching my arms. It was pretty late into the night already. "Want to call it a day, Austin?"

"Sure. Can I push your chair?"

"Yeah."

* * *

><p>I felt nervous. The songs we spent days on were finally going to be shown to the other people. I'm sure Austin and I will do fine, but the idea of other people hearing our music didn't fill me with dread. Instead, the feeling was one of excitement. Pulling the curtain we set up aside, I took a peek at the audience. What I saw surprised me.<p>

Instead of a handful of people like last time, it seemed like the whole hospital came. There were the regular sick children, teens, and staff accompanying them. But there were also other adult patients, even elderly people! Our audience members filled the whole Teen Lounge. I had expected a couple more people than usual, but this was beyond my expectations. Looks like the word got out about our performance.

"You ready?" Austin had the guitar slung over his shoulder.

I inhaled deeply one last time and nodded.

When we came out from the curtains, they all cheered and applauded. I took my place by the piano and Austin went up front, adjusting the microphone.  
>He waved at the crowd, cleared is throat, and gave a few words.<p>

"Hey guys, thanks for coming tonight!" Yells of greetings came from the crowd. "It means a lot. Ally and I hope you enjoy our songs! This first one is called "Gold"."

And just like that, we began.

The combination of piano and guitar sounded fantastic as we played the brief intro together. Austin started singing first.  
><em><br>Stand on up and take a bow  
><em>_There's something there and it's showing  
><em>_There's no need to look around  
><em>_You're the best we got going_

_Shout out to the dreams you'll chase_  
><em>Shout out to the hearts you'll break<em>  
><em>Nothing's gonna stop you now<em>  
><em>I guess you better be going<em>

_You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near_  
><em>Inside of my heart, you're here<em>  
><em>Go on, it's gotta be time<em>  
><em>You're starting to shine<em>

_'Cause what you got is_  
><em>Gold, I know, you're gold<em>  
><em>Oh, I know, I know<em>  
><em>I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure<em>  
><em>All I need is you by my side, so shine forever<em>  
><em>Gold, I know, you're gold<em>  
><em>Oh, I know, you're gold<em>

Austin stopped and a flurry of notes was played as the transition. I started singing my part.  
><em><br>It won't take you long to get when you feel like you're soaring  
><em>_So write it all and don't forget, you gotta tell us your story_

_Shout out to the friends back home_  
><em>Shout out to the hearts you've known<em>  
><em>You gave them nothing but the best, yeah<em>  
><em>And you can tell them your story<em>

_You'll never be far, I'm keeping you near_  
><em>Inside of my heart, you're here<em>  
><em>Go on, it's gotta be time<em>  
><em>You're starting to shine<em>

_'Cause what you got is_  
><em>Gold, I know, you're gold<em>  
><em>Oh, I know, I know<em>  
><em>I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure<em>  
><em>All I need is you by my side, so shine forever<em>  
><em>Gold, I know, you're gold<em>  
><em>Oh, I know, you're gold<em>

For the final verse, we sang it together.

_'Cause what you got is_  
><em>Gold, I know, you're gold<em>  
><em>Oh, I know, I know<em>  
><em>I don't need the stars in the night, I found my treasure<em>  
><em>All I need is you by my side, so shine forever<em>  
><em>Gold, I know, you're gold<em>  
><em>Oh, I know, you're gold<em>

_You're gold_  
><em>You're gold!<em>

With one last strum, Austin ended the song.

For a while they were in awed silence. Then the audience erupted in deafening applause. Austin held out his hand to me, I accepted it, and together, we bowed. My heart was beating fast, I was slightly out of breath, but I couldn't be happier. If anything, this was a taste of what I've always wanted. I had the time of my life as we performed the rest of our songs. It was like Austin and I were actual musicians who made it into the industry, and it felt like a dream come true.

The songs we have worked so hard on was met with positive responses. As much fun it was writing them with Austin, it was really now that our hard work seemed paid off. Every time they roared with approval in between songs, I couldn't stop myself from smiling widely. Austin, of course, is enthusiastic as ever. He is even more zealous now. I had no need to ask why because I knew he is living the dream, just like I am.

As we bowed again after our last song, a familiar face caught my eye. It was my dad, clapping proudly for me. He stood beside my nurse Jenny by the door. I sat up a bit straighter with happiness. I hope that one day, he'll still be clapping for me, but up on a much larger stage, and maybe-just maybe-with Austin Moon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hoped you enjoyed it. It's filler-y but I promise we'll get to the good stuff soon. <strong>


	8. Chapter Eight

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

The hospital halls were mostly empty at night. There were some staff here and there, but they only cast me a curious look before ignoring me. The only sound was the barely audible squeaking of my wheels. To think that I would be out of this wheelchair soon seemed impossible. It had become another part of me these past few weeks. However, the fact that I could now get into the chair by myself was proof enough that I'd be leaving it behind.

Anyway, I was rolling aimlessly around at night because I had that nightmare again. It was the same nightmare of my accident, but slightly different. Instead of myself getting hurt, it was Austin.

For some reason it was even worse than before. The idea of him getting hurt kept me up and so I decided not to sleep anymore.

I wandered around, but found myself in front of a door labelled 'Austin Moon.' Without thinking, I knocked on the door. Just as I realized my actions and turned to quickly leave, I heard his familiar voice.

"Hello?"

I couldn't exactly leave now, could I? Besides, I really wanted to see that he was okay right now. Sheepishly, I opened the door and went into room 4S. Austin was sitting by the open window, gazing into the endless night sky. He turned his gaze to me and greeted me with his usual grin. "Ally."

"Austin." I just looked at him. He was in perfect condition, not a mark on him. I felt instantly relieved as my fears were not confirmed. He was fine. There was no need to worry.

His voice was friendly as ever, but tinged with confusion. "What's bothering you?"

"I..." It seemed stupid now. "had a nightmare."

Talk about embarrassing.

"Ah." Understanding flashed in his eyes. "They're the worse."

"Yeah."

"Here, come take a seat beside me." Austin gestured to the spot next to him. "Looking at the stars has always helped me."

"You had a nightmare too?" I questioned, Austin didn't look plagued by nightmares. He was always cheerful. But then again, looks can be deceiving.

He nodded. "I"ll tell you mine if you tell me yours."

I needed to let it out anyway. "Sure."

"You first."

"I had my usual dream. It's the one where I have my accident."

"Your accident...?"

"The one that landed me in this."

"I see..." He glanced at my wheelchair.

"But it was different this time." I paused. "And it was much, much worse."

"How so?" Austin inspected me with concern.

"This time, it hurt more, but it wasn't me who got hit by a car. It happened to someone else...and I just stood there. I couldn't help stop it."

"Was it someone you loved?"

"I guess...yes." Did I? I knew I felt something but I'm not sure if I can call it _that_ with a capital L. "I care for them-so I suppose, yes."

His face showed sympathy. "That's terrible."

"It's okay now, I know they're not hurt." He's sitting right beside me right now. "Now, it's your turn."

"Mine is...nothing compared to yours. It happens again and again, just like yours," he clenched his hands into fists, "but it's just me. Always me. I sit alone in a dark place-probably a room. There's nobody and nothing."

"Oh." I thought about how this could relate to a fear. A dark, empty room with no one? What could that possibly mean?

"Yup." The blonde seemed deep in thought as he turned back to look at the stars.

The silence that followed wasn't awkward. It was comfortable. Over the past few weeks, we spent a lot time with each other and thus gotten close. There wasn't a need to say anything. It was just a relaxed, pleasant silence where we enjoyed each other's company.

It was still tense, and I knew him well enough to tell that something was bothering him. You would think someone as happy and naive as him would have no worries at all. That didn't prove to be the case. After his surprise appearance in the Teen Lounge resulting in an impromptu performance, he had been acting, well, strange.

But no matter how long I thought about it, I couldn't figure it out. I mean, it could have something to do with his Cystic Fibrosis, but aside from the occasional coughing, his condition didn't seem worse. I had tried bringing it up, but he'd dismiss my questions. There were also the times when I couldn't find him. Austin disappeared from the hospital at the most random times. Like last time, I would try to find him but fail, only seeing the blonde when he finds me instead.

I sighed loudly. There's no point in worrying about this. The more I think about it, the more anxious I'll become. If there was something wrong, he would tell me.

Right?

"Hey Austin, why do you sing?"

"Why do I sing?...Well, I guess I sing for the stars."

"The stars?" I admired them through the open window. They illuminated the whole sky tonight, little diamonds scattered across black velvet. I don't get how he sang for those stars though.

"Not those stars," he chuckled. My shoulders relaxed as he laughed. His chuckle dispelled the tension in the room. "but the stars you see everyday. The ones you talk to, laugh with, and stuff."

"Friends and family?" It did make sense if you put it that way. Thinking of people as stars was kind of beautiful.

"People." The blonde affirmed. "Strangers, like the children I perform for. But-yes, also those you love. The stars that shine bright no matter what, stars that shine brighter than most that you love. To sing for stars, it's the least I can do."

Our eyes met and he held my gaze for a long time. I felt like we were on that rooftop again, enjoying the sunset together. As I thought _it_ was going to actually happen this time, he shifted and looked out the open window again.

"I like to sing for them. In the Teen Lounge is usually where I do it. I had once hoped I could sing for thousands more people, as a star myself, but that's impossible. It's _more_ than a bazillion in one chance for me."

"Austin..."

He took in a shuddering breath and I was scared he was going to go into a coughing fit again. But he didn't, thank goodness. "I don't think of myself as one of them. Stars, I mean. _Look at me_, Ally. I'm so drained of life I would be lucky to be considered a rock."

Something flared inside me when he said that. "You're a star to me, Austin."

And he really was. Austin would be the sun if we were the stars. It saddened me that someone as radiant as he was couldn't see that. Sure, he was sick, but when had that ever stopped him? Why is he suddenly thinking like this?

The boy gave a weak smile in return, nothing like his grins or his small smiles. "Thanks."

Whatever it was that was bothering him, it was turning him into another person. I decided that I am going to find out what it is and solve it. Austin of all people do not deserve to suffer like this.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Just in case you've forgotten, Ally's nightmare is the same one in chapter 3 or 4.<strong>  
>Had a long weekend so I typed up like three chapters. :) Also-I'd hate to be that author who begs for reviews, but I've noticed a dramatic drop in the amount of them. Am I doing something wrong? <strong>

**Thanks for reading!**


	9. Chapter Nine: News and News

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>Ally's POV<p>

"You _did not_ just blue shell me, Austin Moon!"

"I totally did," he confirmed, "and I won!"

It was pouring outside and so the atmosphere was lazy. Everything that happened the night I went to his room seemed forgotten for the most part. No big events have occurred, and I'm disappointed in that. All of my efforts of trying to get him to talk about the issue were unsuccessful.

With nothing better to do, Austin and I were just fooling around in his room playing video games. I'm decent at Mario Kart, but it's just the stupid shell that made me lose. The fact that I was distracted by other thoughts didn't help either.

Like telling Austin.

Anxiety took over me when I thought about my getting discharged. I only have a few days until I leave. I've been delaying it for far too long, and I should have told him earlier. It felt like the news would ruin our last days together.

Besides, how do I even tell him? How will he react? I couldn't put this off forever. While he was chattering away happily, I mustered what little courage I had and decided it was now or never.

"I have news."

He halted mid-sentence and peered at me curiously. "Good news or bad news?"

"Good," I hesitated, "kind of bad. I'm not sure."

"Just throw it at me. You can tell me anything!"

I almost told him to forget it right then and there. Taking a deep breath, I averted my gaze to my wheelchair. "I'm getting out in four days."

"Really? That's awesome! Now with that nasty wheelchair out of the way, we can dance and-"

"No Austin," I looked at him. "I'm not just getting out of this wheelchair. I'm also getting out of the hospital."

Immediately, his mood turned somber. It hurt to even look at those hurt filled eyes. "You're leaving."

"Yes," I answered him just as disheartened. Getting discharged should have been a good thing, but it didn't feel like it.

"It's okay, I'm used to it." Austin suddenly looked older, and more sad. He was no longer the bubbly facade he puts up. "They all leave me in the end...I mean, I'm happy for you! I knew you would get better, Ally."

"I'm so sorry," I felt tears blur my vision, "I wish I could-"

He smiled softly at me. Not the usual large grin, but a small one that broke my heart. It was more forced than the one after my late night visit. "You can't stay here. One day, I'll see you, Ally Dawson, on that television right _there_ as a world famous musician. Big stage and all, you know?"

"Austin..."

The blonde coughed a bit. "I wish I could give you the same good news, but I can't. It's the opposite, actually."

My breath caught as I realized the meaning of his words. Does he mean?...

"Might as well-I've got bad news. I'm getting worse."

"No," I don't want to believe this. This wasn't happening. "you can't be!"

"Life sucks."

"How bad is it?" He will be okay, and I'll see him again. I'm sure of it.

"The doctors say they might have to take drastic measures. My tests show that it's getting, um, terminal." Austin said the word like it didn't mean anything at all. He sounded like he had already accepted it as his fate: death.

"_No_."

He ran a hand through his short locks. "I have to go through some treatment, but I should be fine."

"You won't be _fine_. You're far from fine! Austin, why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I don't want to hurt you."

With my arms, I lifted myself to my feet, just like in training. It's twisted how something I've worked on for weeks was done with such dread. Balancing my weight evenly, I sat on his bed. I hugged him and collapsed right then and there. Tears streamed down my face and I sobbed into his shoulder. His arms tightly held me back.

"I can't believe this is happening."

When I wanted to find out what was bothering him, I wasn't expecting this. I never wanted this.

He mumbled the words into my hair. "Me neither."

This was too much. I shook my head and wrenched away from him. "I need some time."

"So do I!" he joked and laughed bitterly. It did nothing to help.

"I didn't mean it that way," I got back into my wheelchair, "Austin, I really care about you and I-"

"If you care about me so much, why are you leaving right now? I tell you and then you just-"

"I _love_ you, okay?"

He looked shocked. "What?"

"It hurts more than anything-even my accident- to know you won't be okay. I don't want _you_ to leave either."

"Ally..." Austin looked away.

He didn't respond to my confession.

I had seen enough already, or rather, heard the lack of.

It was so dumb of me to assume he returned my feelings. But then again, why would he?

* * *

><p>Austin's POV<p>

It felt like knives were piercing my heart when she left through the door. Immense guilt clawed at me. I wanted to tell her to come back, to tell her...

I loved her too.

I knew it would hurt even more when one of us left the other. How could I tell her I loved her too, when I was dying? I want her to have a future, and be with someone who won't break her heart by dying. I couldn't do that for her.

The realization of my feelings came to me a long time ago, but I was also aware of my condition. Ally is the most brilliant star I've ever met. I wish I could be with her forever.

I am hopelessly in love with Ally, but there's nothing I can do about it.

With a sigh, I pulled out the wrinkled piece of paper under my pillow. The test results I got last week were on it, and it definitely wasn't changing anytime soon. It showed my frustration because of how many times I've crumpled it into a ball and threw it around. Unless a miracle were to happen, I would only see Ally for a couple more weeks.

It would be better to stay away from her for a while, try to distance her, so it'll hurt less for her. I don't want our last time together to end on bad terms, either. I tossed away the test results and put my head in my hands. My eyes burned with tears of frustration.

What do I do?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter was labelled as "Chapter that dropped da bomb", haha. I wanted to get the story going and not drag it out anymore. There will still be "fluff" or whatever you can call all those other chapters. I was reluctant to post this because I didn't want to rush their relationship.<strong>

**Thanks again to all the lovely readers! I was worried all the filler-y chapters made you guys lose interest, but last time I did a cliffhanger-y chapter, it didn't get much positive responses.**

**And yes, R5AAFan, I didn't create a chapter title. Mostly because I was lazy and my bud Angela told me it gave too much away. But I guess it also works as a blank because of the story's title :D**

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable, and thanks for reading!**


	10. Chapter Ten: Doom and Duet

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>The guilt was eating at me from the inside. This is for the best, it had to be...<p>

Right?

I had been mulling over my thoughts all alone, by myself. The things I tried to busy myself with didn't help. Everything led back to thoughts of Ally. All the time in this room we spent together made it painful to even be there. Each item in my room brought back unwelcome memories: the video game console, the DVDs, the guitar, and everything else.

With a huge sigh, I got up from my bed. I needed some fresh air and different scenery that would hopefully cleanse my thoughts of my situation. There was some consideration in going to the rooftop like I've always done when I'm troubled, but it would trigger my memories of _that_ time. Ally and I never mentioned it again, but it did happen. We had almost kissed that day on the rooftop, but my episode interrupted it.

It was probably a bad omen. I didn't think much of it back then, but now that I think about it, I realize how ironic it was. My disease had gotten in the way.

And it always will.

While I was occupied with my thoughts, I had walked past the hospital cafeteria. It was empty. I became aware of the fact that it was late at night, and no one in their right mind was going to be walking around. Of course, there were nurses and doctors sometimes, but they let me do my own thing.

It's always been like this. All because of my disease. They let me go to the rooftop because they thought I might as well get a little freedom. They always looked at me with pity in their eyes. Poor Austin, poor sickly Austin. He doesn't have long to live. I wanted to yell at them that I _will_ live, I _will_ survive, and I _will_ make it in the music industry _with_ Ally.

But there was no denying it.

There was some music coming from somewhere. Piano! The melody was coming from the Teen Lounge down the hall. It was peaceful but also sorrowful. I've heard the song before. Where did I hear it?

I stood next to the Teen Lounge door, leaning against the wall as I tried to remember where I had heard it. I remembered. It was that song Ally was working on during our rehearsal for the performance. We then had a competition of speed, with lots of carefree, happy laughter.

A voice I soon recognized as Ally's sang. It was wistful but still beautiful as ever.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep_  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be<em>  
><em>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard<em>  
><em>Said no more counting dollars<em>  
><em>We'll be counting stars<em>  
><em>Yeah, we'll be counting stars<em>

I should leave but I don't. Instead, I slid down the wall and took a seat on the floor. It might be the last time I hear her sing. Might as well. My eyes closed while I reveled in the sound of her singing.

_I feel something so right_  
><em>By doing the wrong thing<em>  
><em>And I feel something so wrong<em>  
><em>By doing the right thing<em>  
><em>I couldn't lie, couldn't lie, couldn't lie<em>  
><em>Everything that kills me makes me feel alive<em>

_I feel the love_  
><em>And I feel it burn<em>  
><em>Down this river every turn<em>  
><em>Hope is our four letter word<em>

Instinctively, I sang the chorus under my breath with her. Loud enough for myself, but quiet enough so that she couldn't hear.

_Lately I been, I been losing sleep _  
><em>Dreaming about the things that we could be<em>  
><em>But baby, I been, I been prayin' hard <em>  
><em>Said no more counting dollars<em>  
><em>We'll be counting stars<em>

And that was how it was. The wall separated us as we sang our sort of duet. Her finished song reflected how she was feeling, and because of that my heart ached. She did not know, but her song also reflected my feelings.

I wondered if she had worked on the lyrics for a while. It wouldn't be a big surprise if she made them up on the whim because she does have a talent with songwriting that I've always been envious of. But if she did write the song before now...well, it made me feel even more guilty. How long had she felt this way?

The urge to just barge in there and comfort her was intense. I wanted to give her a huge bear hug, make her laugh, and make everything okay. Why don't we sing together for real? I would say. I was listening outside but whatever, right? By the way, I love you back too.

It was for the best, I reminded myself. You would only hurt her more when you die, Austin.

To think that one of our last encounters would be like this was pathetic. In the Teen Lounge, but not really. We were being blocked by a wall. Still, the Teen Lounge was where we first met, connected by music. I fondly remembered how I had spotted her after my performance. Anyway, looks like we're going to be separated with music too. At least we got to sing together for one last time, however sad it was.

Tears streamed down my face again, and I stood to leave. My uncontrollable crying would probably alert her of my presence. Imagine if she discovered my eavesdropping! It would be both awkward and embarrassing.

I would need to talk to her, but now is not the time. I will fix everything later. We'll talk, and I'll end things on somewhat of a happier note.

As I walked, I heard quiet sniffles from the Teen Lounge.

* * *

><p><strong>Short chapter, but I wanted to show how it's affecting them both. It may seem obvious to some of you how it will end, but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve. Do not give up hope just yet!<strong>

**Reviews would be greatly appreciated :) Thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter Eleven: Possibility and Promises

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>I lived the following days after that night like a ghost. Everything I did felt automatic and empty. My attempts to talk to Ally were fruitless, and I felt less and less each day. Of course, none of my parents have visited, but they will soon need to. They were now aware of my disease getting worse. It was only a matter of time, after all. Mom and Dad will take every opportunity to visit their dying son. All of this reminded me of my urgent mission.<p>

Ally avoided me like the Black Plague. Sure, my disease was deadly, but it wasn't contagious. All this was really upsetting me. I needed to clear my thoughts, even if it was just for a moment.

I expected an afternoon of solitary moping, but to my surprise, the person I had been trying to talk to was on the rooftop too. Ally was just by the edge and looking out at the city. Her new crutches leaned against the fence. It was ridiculous how I spent days trying to contact her, and I now found her by coincidence.

She whipped around at the sound of my opening and closing the door. Ally looked surprised then nervous about seeing me. Not good.

"Oh, I didn't think you'd be here. I'll leave right now sorry." She grabbed her crutches and started to go towards the door. Her gaze avoided mine as she tried to leave as fast as she could. Away from me.

"No it's okay." My voice was so, so desperate. This could be my only chance and I had to seize it. I basically begged her. "Don't leave. I need to talk to you. Plus, I need you here just in case i get an episode again."

She stopped her walk, shoulders tensing. The way she looked back at me-it was filled with anger and agony. "I can't believe you. How can you? You always laugh your condition off!"

"It's just how I deal with things." I was tempted to grasp her hand to halt her from leaving. But that would be wrong and kind of forceful. This wasn't some stupid dramatic movie or fan fiction.

"You..." she was speechless with anguish still. "Whatever. I'm leaving today, by the way."

"I figured." She was walking now, with the assistance of crutches. It was more important than ever to talk to her.

"So I guess this is goodbye."

"Right." We both stood there, not moving. I don't think either of us wanted to separate. It was as if we expected something to happen.

"And then I can give you another tour of whatever's up there."

Ally laughed bitingly at my joke. It was cruel of me to bring something up like that. A tour, Austin? Seriously. I bit my lip anxiously, afraid of her going out that door and never coming back. I'm sure it hurt for her to be reminded of the times when everything was okay, us laughing together, not plagued by all this worry yet.

"Sure," she told me. Despite her reluctant laugh, Ally seemed to lighten up a bit. This gave me some hope. Perhaps neither one of us wanted to continue the cycle of angst.

The brunette made her way back to where she originally stood. This was an extremely good sign. I followed her and stood beside her, inspecting the city of Miami. It was then like that time we were here. Minus the possibility of breathing issues from me. I've had my medication and like four massages today. That's double the massages I got back then. With my disease worsening and my task not done, I needed to stay alive.

I couldn't help but admire her like some creeper. Except this time I wasn't just appreciating the radiance that came from her. I was also memorizing all those details that made Ally, well, Ally. This is probably the last time I'll see her.

'Man, Ally could totally send her selfies to NASA.'

"What?" Oops. "What does that mean?"

I explained it like it was very obvious. "You should send your selfies to NASA because you're a star. Duh."

At this, she scoffed. "That has got to be the worst joke-or pick up line, whatever this is- I've ever heard. And I don't take selfies."

"Hey I thought it was pretty good. And pick up line? Ally Dawson, are you implying that I'm trying to seduce you?"

"You don't need bad pick up lines to seduce me."

"It's not bad-" I stopped abruptly, realizing what she said. "Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Oh shut up."

I grinned. "I can say the same thing about you, the seducing I mean."

"Don't get my hopes up."

"I mean it though." Ally looked at me in uncertainty. It was the same look after she confessed to me that night. Turning back to the scenery of Miami, I spread my arms out and yelled. "I love Ally Dawson!"

Immediately, she slapped a hand over my mouth. "Shush," she hissed, "my Dad's down there waiting for me."

Sure enough, the car was down there. I almost despised the inanimate object. The car was going to drive Ally off. If I wanted to tell Ally something, I better tell her now.

"Don't care, might as well let the whole world know."

"Austin."

It was now or never.

"Look, I'm probably not going to live to see your rise to fame, but I return your feelings. I wanted to let you know as soon as you had confessed to me that day...I just wasn't sure-"

"That you really mean it?"

"No," I replied defiantly, "it wasn't that. I just figured that when I-uh-leave, it would be pretty unfair of me."

"And now you think it's fair to tell me?"

"I guess. I don't know!" I ran a hand through my hair exasperatedly. "I like you, Ally. A lot. It's selfish of me, but I just wanted to say it before I die."

Ally kissed me on the lips and it swallowed any words I was about to say. The kiss was wonderful, warm, and my heart ached. Electricity shot through both of us, and I forgot everything I've been worried about. It was absolute sweet bliss.

She pulled away to look at me, out of breath. I laughed inwardly when I noticed she was on her toes. Ally held my face in her hands. "Listen, you're not going to die."

"But I am."

"No. You're going to be cured. And even if you're not, I will stay by your side. I don't care how much it'll hurt when you do die, because I want to be with you."

I was stunned. I couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'll spend time with you whenever I can," "just like you've had. And I expect some sort of miracle to happen, okay?"

"Okay."

"I need to leave now but," she pecked my cheek and it gave me a feeling just as warm as our kiss had given. "you are _not_ giving me any tours. We're going to get through this together."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all the reviews and stuff! I read them when I write as they motivate me. You guys have no idea how awesome you are. Whenever I see a notif, it rouses that inspiration.<strong>

**Anyway thank you, and I hope you enjoyed it!**


	12. Chapter Twelve: Choices and Checkups

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>My mom was speaking in hushed tones with my doctor. It didn't sound like it was good news.<p>

I could barely hear their murmurs from my bed, but anyone who walked past can see it was a heated argument. But no matter. I of all people knew the most about what was happening. This sickly body belonged to me, so obviously I felt the effects of Cystic Fibrosis.

Earlier today, I got some more tests done. The test results were worse than last time, and now my mom was discussing what to do with the doctor. At the rate my disease is consuming me, _something_ had to be done. They gave me more massages, confined me to my bed (the best that they could), and upped my medication to the point where I wondered if it was the medication or the disease that made me feel weak.

The slam of the door alerted me of my mom coming back from her heated conversation. Dad couldn't make it again but seeing her was good enough. She still looked weary, but there was a determined glint in her eyes. In her arms was a stack of papers. It would no doubt be read over and over again by her. Usually, she would keep them to herself, wanting to 'protect' me from the details.

Which was why I was surprised when she placed the papers on my lap.

"Paperwork's not really my thing." I told her, hoping to bring some sort of smile to her glum expression.

She pulled up a chair next to me while still having that grave air around her. "Well, it looks like it has to be."

"What?"

A sheet of paper was placed into my hands. My attention stayed on Mom.

"You need to make a decision," she said, "and it will change your life."

* * *

><p>And so we spent a good hour or so going through the contents of those papers. She went through the stack, summarizing factors that I needed to remember before deciding. That one important sheet was clutched with my hands. The information from her stack was mostly things I had already known, or had a vague idea about.<p>

No, I wasn't even thinking of the complications of Cystic Fibrosis she was talking of during that time. My mind had been racing with the importance of this choice I have to make. The final decision would be severe, and choosing the wrong one will mean my death. Probably.

When Mom said the decision would change my life, she wasn't kidding. It could make it better, or just end it altogether. It was definitely a big deal.

We got interrupted when her phone rang. Naturally, it was from work. With a quick farewell she was off for the surprise shift once again.

Mom left, but the gloominess lingered in the room. It's kind of difficult to forget that your fate was in your hands, you know?

Suddenly, the hospital phone by my bed rang. Thinking it was because my mom forgot something, I picked it up. It was Ally.

"Hey," the voice of Ally soothed much of my anxiety away, "how are you?"

"Pretty good for now."

"Glad to hear it. Did you get any news about your progress yet?"

Since she got discharged from the hospital, she hasn't forgotten what she said on the rooftop and has been regularly calling me. They're usually just brief check ups on how I'm doing and easy conversation. It's comforting to talk to her.

To tell or not to tell? I settled for half of the truth. "Yeah, they're giving me more of those meds and other regular treatments." She would know I was getting worse, but it wouldn't sound as bad as saying my life on the the line/paper.

"More massages for you then." You could hear the playfulness in her voice.

I grinned at her quip. "More massages for me."

"Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I'll be visiting you tomorrow sometime in the afternoon. Is that okay?"

"I've got nothing planned. Always ready for you , Ally."

"Right."

"How are you adjusting to..." I trailed off. How do I say it? "...getting back to regular life?"

"Not bad, actually. I still need my crutches and all that, but everyone's been really helpful and supportive. I even got a welcome back party. It was at Sonic Boom with most of the people I know. Dancing, music, food, and all of that jazz." Ally let out a sad sigh. "I wish you were there though."

Her words gave me warmth and happiness. A fond smile touched my lips. "And risk eating your pickle cake? No way!"

She replied in an indignant tone. "Pickled cake? I've never-actually that sounds delicious. When you come over, I'll make sure we're having a slice."

I made a gross gagging noise at that idea.

"Pickles are great. You're the one eating bananas with ketchup!"

Whoa, she did not just go there. "You've never even tried it, how would you know?"

"It's wrong to put ketchup on fruit."

"Well it's wrong to put pickles on cakes."

She sighed again, but not necessarily annoyed. "Whatever. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Can't wait! Bring some bananas."

"I know you well enough to know what you're planning, and there's no way I'm falling for it."

"You fell for me."

There was sputtering at the other end of the line. Ally is so easily flustered, especially when reminded of our new kind-of-sort-of relationship. "That's irrelevant."

"Love you," I said cheekily.

"Yea, yea. Love you too." She grumbled, "Stay alive."

And with that, our phone call ended. It was nice to talk to her again. Speaking to her had washed away my worries for a few minutes. The promise of seeing her tomorrow, in person, made my mood go up. There was nothing like being with her.

Still, the single piece of paper was there on my table, reminding me of the important decision I had to make.

I'm not ready for this responsibility, but I will try my best.

* * *

><p><strong>On schedule this time! Many thanks for the inspiration :) I've been starting on another Austin and Ally fanfic, and I've been distracted by school. But with Spring Break just a week away, I'll have more time to write. See you all later.<strong>


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Playlists and Planning

**Disclaimer:I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>The hospital I stepped out of days ago loomed over me. Waving goodbye to my dad, I made my way up the stairs. I told Austin yesterday that I was coming after school but rather than calling him to let him know I was here, I decided not to. It'll be more fun as a surprise after all.<p>

As I approached his door, I felt giddy. True, it's only been a couple of days, but the thought of seeing him again excited me. However when I got closer I noticed that the door was wide open. The room can be looked into and it was completely empty of Austin. Seeing the empty room reminded me of that day I was looking for him, and then we ended up doing a duet together.

I entered the room and discovered a bright yellow iPod on his bed. Music was playing from it at a low volume. When I slid to unlock it, I found that he had no password. Who's trusting enough to not set a password? Austin apparently.

The music app is there so I scroll through his songs. There's a lot of titles that I recognize. Most of Austin's songs are the in pop genre, and they're usually really energetic. If you think about it, it really does suit him. I stop abruptly at a song named "Ally". Surprised, I tap it and the song plays.

"Ally?"

I swing my head around to see Austin at the door. He's sitting in a wheelchair similar to mine when I first came here. Austin looks a bit exhausted with light shadows under his eyes. Other than that, he doesn't look like he's on the verge of dying.

"Hey," I say, "no password, seriously?"

He shrugs it off. "No one to try to unlock it."

At that, I feel bad for him. My friends (especially Trish) attempt to open my iPod all the time, resulting in hours of it being disabled. He doesn't have that. I hand him back his iPod.

"Well, I hope you're prepared to not use it for hours, because I'm going to disable it. Set up a password."

He obliges and his eyes widen as they look at the screen. The song titled "Ally" is still playing on his iPod. He must have not heard it before because it was playing at such a low volume. The blond looks embarrassed as he shifts his gaze back to me.

"I'm guessing you already heard this?"

"Yup."

"Oops." He runs a hand through his hair, a nervous habit I noticed. "You weren't supposed to find that. God, this is embarrassing."

"You're telling me," I reply, "why did you do that anyway?"

Austin exhales loudly. "I just...the song reminded me of you...? Good thing you didn't find the playlist."

"Playlist?"

"Forget I said anything," he smiles at me sheepishly.

"More songs with the word "star" in the lyrics? You know, I wouldn't be surprised if you were an astronaut in another life."

"I'm not changing my dream job anytime soon." He laughed. The sappy love song describing the love interest as a star continued playing in the background. It was terribly cornily romantic.

I shook my head, dismissing that thought. "Come on, let's go hang out. Can I push you?"

He let out another roar of laughter. "Funny you ask that," he began, "seeing how I asked you that weeks ago. Now you're pushing me!"

"Do you want me to push you or not?"

"Yea, yea, go ahead."

While I push his wheelchair forward, we do some small talk. I tell him about home and school. The opportunity to moan about the huge workload I have to catch up on is not missed. He fills me in on how he's feeling and what the hospital doctors have been prescribing him to. Turns out he was so tired they decided to give him a wheelchair to help. Soon, we're conversing in the easy way that we always do.

"So have you been doing any performances lately?" I ask.

"Nope."

"What!" I exclaim. It's hard to imagine him not doing that. "Why not?"

"I've been too...busy." He responds and grimaces at whatever "busy" is. I opened my mouth to ask him what he meant but shut it when I realized what it really meant. Austin was probably too "busy" getting tests and doing whatever it is to ensure he lives a longer life.

An idea struck me.

Suddenly, I swiveled Austin and his wheelchair around to go in the opposite direction. I knew where my destination was after weeks at this hospital. Alarmed, he asks what I'm doing.

"We're going to the Teen Lounge," I reply, "for an overdue performance."

The occupants of the Teen Lounge are ecstatic to see us. When I announce that we're doing a performance, an audience immediately gathers. Everyone is cheerful at the prospect of another performance. Younger children repeatedly chant our names.

"Austin and Ally! Austin and Ally! Austin and Ally!..."

We take our places. Austin at the front, and me right behind him with the piano under my fingertips. We sing and play our respective instruments. It's nice and comforting for me to be doing this with him again. I hope he feels the same way. Most of the songs we play are the ones we wrote together. I remember them almost at heart, but I had my songbook with me just in case.

The applause is astonishingly loud as always. We join hands and bow gratefully. I think of this audience as the smaller version of what Austin and I will be performing to later, when he's cured of his Cystic Fibrosis. Not that I'm not thankful for the audience that's standing before me now.

After some more thank yous and good byes, we get out of the Teen Lounge. A glance at the windows show that the sun is beginning to set. Time sure flies by when you're having fun.

"Gotta go?"Austin inquires, following my line of sight to the window.

"Unfortunately, yup. I'll come visit again, hopefully sometime soon."

"Sounds like a plan."

We find ourselves becoming closer to each other. My heart pounds against my chest at the close proximity. A chaste kiss is exchanged. The same warmth floods my senses at the brushing of our lips. There's still identical, if not stronger, sparks in our kiss but we pull back before anything happens.

The hazel eyes I learned to love gleamed with happiness. A wholehearted smile tilted his lips. "Good bye, then?"

"See you around." I reply just as content.

I go home, feeling glad that everything is still the same between us if not better. Austin is trying his best to get better, even going as far to miss performances.

Nothing is wrong and everything is fine.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading! Faster updates are coming soon, but reviews speed them up too ;) See you around.<strong>


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Visit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>I didn't mean to do it.<p>

My life was just so busy lately, I didn't have the time. Dad needed help at Sonic Boom because he was away for some meetings, school has been driving me crazy, and Trish needed help with some stuff. Of course, Dad couldn't drive me since he was away. Not only did I not have the time to visit Austin, but I didn't have the means to get to the hospital either.

Luckily, Dad's business trips ended and I could finally go to the hospital for a few hours. It was still bad though. Almost a week has passed with no visits and I felt incredibly guilty. Sure I could call to check up on him personally but it's difficult to catch him at the right moment. Besides, I think the hospital staff are starting to get annoyed with being the one to transfer our calls or whatever.

It's Friday, and that means I can visit him tomorrow and the day after too. Weekends are great. I'm ready to apologize profusely to Austin. A lot could have happened during these past couple of days! Anyway, Austin should be fine.

When I went up to his room, I was greeted with the same sight as last time I visited. I felt slightly peeved but it's happened lots of times, and we will always find each other eventually. Maybe something good will come out of it this time. It's possible that he might come back to his room after whatever he's doing, but I have no patience for that.

I might even get to see what's going on! Surely the doctor can't deny me, a concerned special friend of Austin, of any information about his health. I can also be moral support for Austin, as he doesn't get much.

I wandered around the testing areas, looking for that familiar flop of blonde hair. Any second now I would be greeted by his enthusiastic "Ally!" and then we can go off. There were more doctors or specialists here, judging by the difference in uniforms. I waved to my old nurse Jenny while she walked past me.

Still, I couldn't find Austin. A pang of disappointment hit me, but I continued on. If he wasn't being tested, he must be just wasting time somewhere. Most of his hang out hot spots were not unfamiliar to me. This should be way easier. Even if I couldn't find him, he should be back in his room by then.

So I headed for the Teen Lounge. I liked to think that I knocked some sense into him since our last visit, and he will be performing when I find him. After that we can finally hang out. It will be just like when we first met. Fond memories were brought up at that thought.

My mood lightened, and I pretty much skipped to the room. From the doorway, I could see a couple of the usual kids, along with some new ones. I didn't pay them much attention. There was a blonde among them, and my heart beat faster at the sight of him. His back was turned. Perfect!

I could totally scare him and it will be hilarious. My body tensed in preparation for the big leap when he turned around. Only, the face was not the one I loved. Oops, wrong person. The carpet was very interesting to me then.

This was humiliating so I quickly walked out of the room before that boy could say anything. I wondered where Austin could be.

With rapidly disappearing hope, I continued my search. But Austin was not in the cafeteria or his room. I checked his room but the room was still the same as the one I saw, what, hours ago?

There was only one place left, and I _knew_ he would be there. Why hadn't I thought of this in the first place? Of course he would be on the rooftop. It was one of our special places. Austin must have expected me to find him there. In fact, he could be waiting for me up there right now.

I, renewed with energy, practically sprinted to the nearest elevator. All I could think of was how Austin and I were going to reunite, talk, and do our thing. It was finally going to happen; I can spend time with him!

A nurse bumped into me in my haste to get to the elevator. She went in the same direction and into an elevator.

I yelled, because I didn't want that elevator to take off just yet. "Wait!"

The annoyed nurse waited for me, or so it seemed. She was actually waiting for another nurse who was right behind me. Like the first one, she was also in a rush. The elevator with all three of us in it began its ascent.

They were speaking to each other in calm voices tinged with slight panic. Pretty good nurses, I thought. There must have been something that happened, but I recognized their professionalism. Their conversation piqued my interest.

"You got assigned too?"

"Of course I did," said the second nurse, "they need all the hands they can get up there. It was kind of a surprise."

"Oh god, I hope it succeeds."

"Yes, me too...God knows what that kid Austin Moon has been through. Can you imagine? All his life he-"

"Austin?!" My eyes were wide and my heartbeat increased dramatically. No, no, no...

The nurses looked at me questionably but the elevator dinged before they could utter a word. Immediately, they remembered whatever it was they needed to get to. I followed them, right on their heels. All I could think about was all the things that could go wrong.

They slipped into a door and hands stopped me from entering. I struggled to break free. My pleas for them to let me through and for Austin were stopped when I looked into a pair of familiar hazel eyes.

"What's happening?" I asked, just as frantic as before.

The woman standing before me had his eyes and his hair, but she wasn't him. _He_ looked painfully just like her.

Mrs. Moon wore a grave face. "Austin, he's..." she took a deep breath, "in surgery."

I looked at the door to the room-to the plate labelled _Operation Room. _The hospital staff from before tensed as they thought I would attempt to enter again, but I didn't care. My knees buckled, as if weighed down by the news.

I wanted-no, I _needed _to do something to ensure that he was going to live. I will not sit around. Screw logic, I was going in there and nobody could stop me. Charged with adrenaline, I charged for the door. The door knob was in my hand but I got pulled back before I could go in.

"Please, just let me in! I need to see him, Austin..." My voice was hysterical. "_Please. _I'm begging you!"

They continued to hold me back, to stop me. My desperate shouting could be heard throughout the hall. But I sagged as I ran out of energy. They placed me on a plastic seat next to Austin's mom. She was trying to comfort me but it didn't work. Not right now, when I had all these feelings.

My emotions were raging internally.

Panic. Fear. Sadness.

Helplessness.

I was living a nightmare.

"Austin," I breathed out. "This wasn't supposed to happen so soon. Why?..."

None of this was supposed to happen.

I turned my blurry gaze to the blond woman. "Austin's going to survive, right?"

The person who looked too much like Austin said nothing.


	15. Chapter Fifteen: Mothers and Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I won anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>I felt numb.<p>

When I was thinking of it finally happening, I meant a nice talk and walk with Austin maybe. We would hang out like we usually do-play,sing, dance. But not this. Never like this.

I realized dazedly that Austin's mother was wiping at my face and stroking my hair comfortingly. It was stupid how I was making a big deal out of this. How would she, his mother, feel if I felt like this?

"I'm sorry," I said.

Mrs. Moon shook her head, looking at me with that same tired look in her eyes. Except this time, she seemed even more stressed and worried. "It's alright."

"So...what happened?"

"Austin decided that he wanted to do a major surgery instead of waiting for the right medical treatment. The lung transplant surgery was supposed to happen a week from now but," she rubbed her face, "something happened early. I don't know if they can get the lungs into him in time, especially with his condition now. He's just coughing and coughing -choking, almost- and it's just terrible."

Now I was really fearing for Austin. If the surgery didn't work...I don't want to think about it. I had to stay positive. For me, and for Mrs. Moon.

"He will be fine, Mrs. Moon. I'm sure of it." I assured her even though I wasn't so sure myself.

She put a hand over mine. "Thank you, Ally. I really appreciate it. I'm happy Austin has such a loyal girlfriend."

"What?" I sputtered, surprised.

Her eyes twinkled and regained a bit of that old light. "You didn't think I, his mom, could tell?"

"I didn't think it would be so obvious."

She laughed and my face grew even redder. "You two are so smitten that you don't even notice it. Besides, Austin never stopped talking about you whenever I came to visit."

"He did?" My heart fluttered at that thought.

"Yes, he did. I've never said it, and I know that nothing will stop you two, but I approve."

I didn't know how to react. "Thanks?"

She continued smiling, but then her face was grim once again. "I find it unfortunate that it's under these circumstances. With his surgery now, it's hard to say if you two will..."

"I understand," I blurt out quickly. We both understood so why bother repeating it? Her pained face didn't make it any easier, though I'm sure my face was just as bad.

It was weird how beyond that door before me, Austin's life was on the line. So much could be happening in there. Was he in pain? What were they doing? What are his chances at life? I decided that I couldn't stand waiting around, at least not here.

"I'm going for a walk," I told Austin's mom.

But I soon found out that it wasn't any better. During my few weeks here, Austin and I have made memories all throughout the hospital. I could almost imagine Austin being there. His laughter, his singing..._him_. It was like his ghost was beside me as I walked through the halls. I remembered his tour on my first day here.

_"If you don't press the buttons hard enough, they won't work." Austin demonstrated by hitting the elevator button hard. "So yea, basically punch them."_

_"I thought the elevators would be okay." I said. This hospital had all kinds of high technology so I thought the elevators would be alright._

_My tour guide shrugged as we got out onto a floor much more quiet than the others. The wheels of my wheelchair squeaked on the shiny floor. I winced at the sound._

_"So where are we?" I asked._

_Austin spread his arms in some bravado, gesturing towards the plate that named the floor. "This floor is for operations! There's surgeries, normal operations, and some emergency ones. We can't go near that way though," he pointed in a general direction, "that's where the emergency operations are. I'm kind of risking it being here you know, so I hope you appreciate this."_

_I laughed. "Of course I appreciate it. Thanks again for the tour."_

_He grinned and turned back to the elevator. "Come on, let's go! We still have many places to cover."_

_I couldn't help but glance back at the closed doors of the operation rooms. Were some of them filled, with operations going on? These doors block my view, but something must be happening behind them. It's hard to imagine. Was there a patient suffering there? Did their life depend on it?_

Going back to the present, my hand touched the plate that read "Operations."

Almost a month ago, I had walked in these halls with him. Never would we have known that one of us was going to be in one of those rooms in a surgery. Who would have thought that he would be the sick one, and I'll be the one on my feet.

I stepped inside the available elevator. My hands punched the button hard, just like Austin had advised me to. I imagined my frustration channeling through my hand to the elevator or anywhere else, I didn't care really. But it didn't work.

I still felt angry and frustrated with Austin being in danger. There was nothing I could do now except wait, and it makes me feel so helpless. It's terrifying to think that there's no stopping whatever Austin's fate is. If he doesn't survive, I don't know what the world would be like. And his poor parents, they would be devastated.

A couple entered my elevator on one of the floors. One of them was in a wheelchair, and the other was pushing it. They were happy-smiling and laughing. I felt sad as I observed them.

Will Austin and I ever be able to be like that again?


	16. Chapter Sixteen: Greetings and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>The air was as crisp as ever up on the rooftop.<p>

I leaned over the edge and looked at the cars and people on the streets below. My eyes were kept barely open, because I couldn't get any sleep last night. My dad had come for me eventually and drag me home. How could I go home and sleep peacefully knowing that Austin is in surgery? Luckily, it's a Saturday so I can come mope around the hospital again.

His fate was still undecided. I both yearned and dreaded news about the outcome of his operation. It was painful for me to be up here on the rooftop, but it had also become my place for thinking. Austin had shown me this place when I first came here. We had then almost kissed and he had shown his first sign of his sickness.

I should have seen it coming.

But there's no point in it now. All that was left to do was wait and hope. I really did hope and wish and pray -with all my heart- for Austin.

While I was hanging around the hospital, I visited the places we were always at. The cafeteria, our rooms, the rooftop, and of course, the Teen Lounge. A bitter smile formed on my face as I remembered the first time we played on the piano together.

_"That sounds good." I remarked once Austin began the first few notes a song on the piano._

_He played an upbeat song. It had high notes and generally created a happy, energetic mood. Another indicator of his personality._

_I joined him on the piano. I played lower notes that complemented his high notes. Mine were not as fast, but slower. I liked to think of it as more sweet melody. Together, we played with our individual songs that somehow matched to sound alright._

_Our hands brushed together at the end. Looks like we preferred a similar note for the ending of a song. I got flustered and I think he was embarrassed too as we looked anywhere but each other._

All of a sudden, the door slammed open, jolting me out of my flashback. My mind somehow convinced me it was Austin, magically here and alive. But I was obviously wrong when I saw Jenny, my old nurse, at the door.

"He's awake."

I immediately leaped off the fence and sprinted towards the elevator-to Austin. Jenny followed, filling me in while I anxiously cursed the elevator for being so slow. I should have taken the stairs; I would have been in more control then.

"He's more stable than he has ever been," Jenny told me with joy, "it's a miracle."

"A miracle." I thought out loud. I thanked whatever high deity was up there for it.

Jenny was just as amazed as I was at the miracle. "Austin...he asked for you when he woke up. That's why I came to find you."

I looked at her in disbelief. "He asked for...me?"

"First thing he said."

The elevator finally got us to the Operation floor. I ran and caused quite a few staff to yell after me. The room he had been operated in was burned into my memory. I've walked to it again and again yesterday to check on his progress so finding it was no problem for me now.

I ignored Jenny and everyone else as I focused on the figure who was sitting up on the bed at my arrival. His voice was a welcoming sound to my ears.

"Hey, Ally."

I felt tears prick my eyes at the sight of him. He was sickly and weak looking but alive. Alive was what mattered the most.

"You idiot," I muttered as I hugged him gently, still afraid of him leaving, "you almost broke your promise."

"But I didn't." He pulled away to look at me in the eyes earnestly. I realize he's crying too. Tears of joy. "I wouldn't leave you like this. So, yeah, no tours."

We observed each other for a while. It didn't feel real for me but I'm so glad it is real. I reveled in the warmth of him and got lost in his eyes. His eyes that were so tired but alive. So, so alive.

He looked at me in wonder too. Austin drank in the sight of me like a drowning man. We both knew that in this moment, we were never so thankful to see each other, to be with each other. My fears of losing him gradually washed away.

So obviously we kissed. Of all the times we've done it, this is honestly the best kiss. It was as incredibly stunning as our first one, and as sweet as the one we exchanged the last time we saw one another. I brushed away a stray hair from his face while he continued to stroke my cheek lovingly.

"I hope your lips were clean." I told him.

He laughed at that. "Of course they are. Cystic Fibrosis is not contagious, especially not now when it's gone."

Joy filled me as I remembered this miracle in front of me. "All gone?"

"All gone." Austin confirmed.

There was no greater relief. "How? They said it was a surprise and they weren't sure if you were going to make it."

He saw me tensing when I said it and smiled reassuringly, taking my hand to remind me he was here and breathing.

"I'm not sure myself, but it was definitely not a lung transplant. Something about genes...gene therapy? It doesn't work for everyone so they try not to use it. But they were running out of options so they decided to do gene therapy. I got a couple of tests done just now, and it's all gone."

"Finally."

"Yup."

I suddenly remembered something and gave him a look of annoyance. "You never did tell me about the lung transplant that was supposed to happen. I thought we promised we would get through this _together_."

"I was going to tell you..." It was amusing to see Austin put on the spot. "eventually. Yea, I was going to tell you later so I didn't ruin your visit."

I sighed. "I was so worried, you know. Do you see these circles under my eyes?" I pointed at them. "It was hard to sleep. If you hadn't been cured..."

Austin shushed me in return. "Hey. Stop talking like that. I'm here now and that's what matters, okay?"

He smiled that smile I was scared I wouldn't see again. I smiled back weakly. "I just love you."

"I love you too." His gaze hardened and his tone was serious.

I listened to his steady breathing while we held hands. From now on, he shouldn't have any attacks or problems. He'll be able to breathe, and that's all that matters to me right now. Goodbye cystic fibrosis, hello breathing!

* * *

><p><strong>Almost the end! One more chapter or so til the end. I don't have any plans for a sequel because I've got no ideas, but I'm open for some. Thanks for reading~<strong>


	17. Chapter Seventeen: EpilogueEnding

**Disclaimer: I do not own Austin and Ally, nor do I own anything you may recognize.**

* * *

><p>"Austin, I don't think we should do this."<p>

The boy continued to lead me through the halls, going for the nearest elevator. "Why not?"

"What if you have an attack or something? You had surgery only days ago," we entered an elevator, "I don't think you've fully recovered."

Austin waved my concerns away. "No worries, I've got everything covered. There's a button they gave me in case of emergency! If anything happens, I'll just press it and they'll come right up. Plus, I have all this stuff prepared!"

He lifted up the plastic bag that had been sitting in his lap. Austin was, of course, in a wheelchair. The button he was talking about was on the side, near the wheel.

"I never got a button," I muttered, "would have been handy back then."

The door opened to the hospital's rooftop. We've been here many times before, but never at this time of the night. I looked up and gasped at the sight of the stars glittering brightly in the dark sky. The sky was cloudless tonight, and strangely devoid of any pollution that could have blocked the view. I haven't seen so many stars in my life.

"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Austin grinned proudly at me.

"Yea." I breathed out.

He paused for a brief moment, looking at me, and then remembered what he was going to do. "Take a seat."

While I was distracted by the stars he had set up. In the middle of the rooftop, he had lay down a large blanket and placed the bag on top. I sat on the blanket and so did Austin. He wasn't weak or anything, but they wanted him to have the chair just in case. My attention shifted from the stars to his rummaging through the bag. Two thermos were produced and one of them was given to me.

I thanked him and opened it. Steam immediately rose from the warm soup that was inside. "Smells delicious. Did you make this?"

"Sort of," he handed me a spoon, "I had some help from the cafeteria people. They owed me a couple of favors and I thought I'd take them while I'm still here."

The soup was great and warmed me from the inside. "Hmm. You're leaving soon and you sound sad about it."

He looked deep in thought. "I guess. It's just, I've been here almost all my life, and the hospital became my home. Now that I'm leaving...it feels surreal." Austin lied down on the blanket, stretching his arms and focusing on the sky above him. "But, I'm glad I'm finally getting discharged. I-_We_ can pursue our goals of being a musicians."

"With a big stage?"

"With a big stage."

I smiled and lifted my thermos of soup. "To us."

"To us." Our thermos clinked against each other.

I followed his example and gazed at the stars with him. We listened to the sounds of the city, watched planes fly overhead, and enjoyed these moments of silence together. Our hands found each other somehow and entwined perfectly. The night had gotten cold, so we snuggled up together with another blanket thrown over us.

"Oh right," he started, "remember that song you found on my iPod?"

A giggle came from me as I recalled that memory. "Yup."

"And there was even a playlist, right?"

"Never looked through that, but yes."

Austin took out his iPod and tapped here and there. "Well, I kind of wrote a song for you and recorded it. It's on my playlist and I want you to hear it."

"Really?" I felt excited. A song dedicated to me? And written by Austin, too. He has enough trouble writing songs, and him doing this for me, well, I'm touched.

"Don't act so surprised," he said, "I'm not that bad at writing songs."

He pressed play and the song began. His singing flowed from the device, and we both listened intently.

_Rhythm is a dancer,_  
><em>It's a souls companion, <em>  
><em>People feel it everywhere,<em>  
><em>Lift your hands and voices,<em>  
><em>Free your mind and join us, <em>  
><em>You can feel it in the air, <em>  
><em>Oh woah, it's a passion, <em>  
><em>Oh oh, you can feel it yeah,<em>  
><em>Oh oh, It's a passion, <em>  
><em>Oh oh, oh, oh, oh,<em>

_You can put some joy up on my face, _  
><em>Oh sunshine in an empty place,<em>  
><em>Take me too, turn to and babe I'll make you stay,<em>  
><em>Oh I can ease you of your pain,<em>  
><em>Feel you give me love again,<em>  
><em>Round and round we go,<em>  
><em>Each time I hear you say, <em>

_This is the rhythm of the night, _  
><em>The night,<em>  
><em>Oh yeah,<em>  
><em>The rhythm of the night,<em>  
><em>This is the rhythm of my life, <em>  
><em>My life,<em>  
><em>Oh yeah,<em>  
><em>The rhythm of my life,<em>

_Won't you teach me how to love and learn, _  
><em>There'll be nothing left for me to yearn,<em>  
><em>Think of me and burn and let me hold your hand,<em>  
><em>Oh yeah-ah-eh,<em>  
><em>I don't want to face the world in tears,<em>  
><em>Please think again,<em>  
><em>I'm on my knees, <em>  
><em>Sing that song to me,<em>  
><em>No reason to repent, <em>

_This is the rhythm of the night, _  
><em>The night,<em>  
><em>Oh yeah.<em>

"That was fantastic. Thank you." I said sincerely. My arms reached for a hug and he gave me one. Then he tilted my chin up to press a kiss on my forehead tenderly.

"No problem, I'm glad you liked it."

"Seriously though, how long did it take you?"

"...A while. But you know I would write or dance or sing for you anytime, Ally."

"And I, you." My lips pressed against his in a short kiss.

I thought about how weeks ago he had told me about his worsening disease, and his imminent demise. But we had promised that we would get through this together. And get through it together we did. His surgery was a bit of a surprise, but I am still glad he's right beside me right now. And hopefully he'll be beside me forever.

After all, we are going to get into the music industry and make our dreams a reality.

'He's a star I never want to lose' I thought as I looked at the millions of stars in space.

And together, whether it's to others from a stage or to our family and friends;

We're going to sing for stars.

* * *

><p><strong>The end! This story reached 100 reviews! Wow, thanks for all the support guys. It's been a wild ride. :)<strong>

**I've decided not to do a sequel, seeing how there's no point. However, I might be posting another Austin and Ally fan fiction soon, so keep your eyes peeled.**


	18. New stories

Hello! It's been a while, yes? As promised I have new Austin and Ally fanfics, but not on this account.

My new account is QueenAU, and I've posted two stories so far. Mind Over Matter and The World's Verse. Both AUs! I've PMed several people about it, but the guests never got notified so hopefully this would help. Again, sorry for the late announcement and false alert. This account will be posting stories for other fandoms from now on.

Thanks, and I hope you enjoy the two stories I have on my account.


End file.
